Harry Potter: The Game (Silver Edition)
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: Silver Edition introduces us to 8 year old Harry Potter . A genius on his way to Oxford if he can get his aunt and uncle to say yes. He wakes one morning to find that his life is a game. What will happen to Hogwarts and war now? I was posting this on Hogwarts Extreme or HEX and thought I'd post it here too . Only up the rating and give you more because I have to PG-13 it over there


Harry Potter was a small boy with messy black hair, and emerald green eyes. He was short for his age but this was probably do to being mostly starved by his aunt and uncle over the years. He was a quite yet highly intelligent boy who never let anything show.

He lived with his aunt and uncle because his parents were dead but they didn't love him. In fact they loathed his very existence. They beat him, starved him and made him do all the chores around the house. All he wanted was their approval . Of course he'd long since figure out that he wasn't going to get it.

Harry was 9 years old and strange things often happened around him. But none as strange as this.

 **[Congratulations, Harry Potter , your life has become a game]**

the blue screen had been sitting there when he woke up that morning.

'What's that even mean?' Harry wondered, staring at it. He'd never been allowed to play games before but he'd seen his cousin Dudley play a lot of them.

 **[Would you like a tutorial?]**

Harry pressed yes.

 **[Please say or think stats]**

'Stats.'

 **[Harry James Potter**  
 **Age: 8**  
 **Title: Freak**  
 **Level: 0**  
 **HP:200/200**  
 **MP: 800/800**  
 **Str: 0**  
 **Dex:1**  
 **Con: 2**  
 **Int: 40**  
 **Wis:40**  
 **Luk:5**  
 **Char: 0**  
 **cash: 0 p, 0G, 0 S, 0K]**

'I am so weak!' Harry huffed to himself. 'How is that fair?! What do any of these stand for anyhow?'

 **[Strength or Str is how strong you are. How much you can life, and how much damage you can do in battle**  
 **Dexterity or Dex is your speed, agility, flexibility etc, How fast you.**  
 **Constitution or Con is how durable you are. How much damage you can take. It also effects you HP.**  
 **Intelligence or Int is how smart you are. Your ability to solve puzzles and effects your MP**  
 **Wisdom or Wis is how mature you are. Helps your decision making and effects regeneration rates for both HP and MP**  
 **Luck or Luk is just that how lucky you are. This effects everyday life, random encounters , and loot drops.**  
 **Charisma or Char effects how people look at you. How you interact with others and how they interact with you. Could also reduce prices at shops.**

 **You can train stats by doing everyday things.]**

'That's very helpful.' Harry thought to himself.

 **[Next think Skills]**

'Skills'

 **[This is your skill page. Here you can look at skills that you have.**

 **Gamer's mind-Level Max**  
 **Gamer's mind allows you to keep your cool and think things through in a calm rational manor. You are immune to Psychological effects and disorders**

 **Gamer's Body-Level Max**  
 **You have the body of a gamer nough said.**

 **You can create skills , earn skills, learn skills etc. ]**

'Cool. ' Harry said, to himself. 'While I don't normally show emotion anyhow that does explain why I'm not freaking about this at all. '

 **[Think Inventory]**

'Inventory'

A blue screen appeared before him with lots of empty slots.

 **[This is your inventory you can store items here. Put an item in your inventory.]**

'This is great!' Harry cheered to himself. 'I can put all my treasures here and no one will be able to find them. ' He grabbed his ratty old baby blanket and pushed it into his inventory. It appeared in the first box. 'Perfect!'

 **[ You've learned to use your inventory . Now think Character Screen.]**

Harry rolled his eyes and did as told . Another screen appeared with a very accurate picture of himself and what he was wearing.

 **[Good. Now think options.]**

'Really that was all there was to that?' Harry huffed. 'Options.'

 **[Save**  
 **Load**  
 **New Game**  
 **Options]**

'An options menu inside and options menu?' Harry wondered. 'Options.'

 **[Auto save: off**  
 **Hud: off**  
 **Subtitles: off**  
 **Mother's eyes: off**  
 **Gamer's Eyes: off**  
 **Hints: Off**  
 **Language: English]**

'What is Mother's Eyes?'

 **[Mother's Eyes: You've always had your mothers eyes. Everyone says so. With this feature on you wont need glasses. So throw them off and show everyone those wonderful eyes!]**

Harry nodded he liked that he began changing things.

 **[Auto Save: on**  
 **Hud: on**  
 **Subtitles: off**  
 **Mother's Eyes: on**  
 **Gamer's Eyes: on**  
 **Hints: on**  
 **Language: English**  
 **Mini map: on]**

Harry happily tossed his glasses and actually beamed when he could see perfectly.

'Save!' a list of slots came up. 'Save Slot 1.'

 **[Game Saved]**

 **[Now it's time to learn about quests.**

 **Quest!**  
 **Feed the zoo.**  
 **You need to get up and make breakfast for your family.**  
 **200-Bacon**  
 **200-sausage**  
 **200-eggs**  
 **100-Juice**  
 **100-Milk**  
 **50-omlets**  
 **Reward:**  
 **+50 Reputation with Dursleys.**

 **Failure:**  
 **Beating]**

'What is Reputation?'

 **[Reputation is how people feel about you. There are several different levels**  
 **Enemy**  
 **Hated**  
 **Disliked**  
 **Annoyed**  
 **Neutral**  
 **Liked**  
 **Allies**  
 **Friend**  
 **Honored**  
 **Exalted**

 **This is not to be confused with the Relationship system. With Relationships you must talk to a person before it triggers. Over time you can max out your Relationship and have the option to unlock a Love Relationship. ]**

'That makes sense I guess.' Harry got out of his cupboard and walked in to the kitchen. 'Do I even have enough stuff to make all that?'

 **[In tutorial mode the food will be provided for you and all you have to do is cook it. You will never run out.]**

Harry nodded and began working. It wasn't long before another screen popped up.

 **[Skill created through special action!**  
 **Cooking-Level 1**  
 **It's your ability to cook were you expecting something else?]**

Harry rolled his eyes and got back to work. Needless to say he began burning things right off the bat. But he wasn't stupid he stuck all the burnt stuff in his inventory for when his family decided not to feed him. Harry didn't know it but he was currently doing what every good gamer does. Grinding.

By the time Harry decided that everything was perfect his skill was maxed out. He'd lost all track of time but no one had come after him so what did it matter. He set the table then went about pouring milk and juice putting the max amount in to his inventory . He then ate a good breakfast drank some juice and milk and readied the Dursley's on the table.

Just like that the Dursley's came into the room sniffing the air.

"Freak made breakfast!" Dudley cheered, rushing to the table. His parents followed eyeing the boy who stood at the sink staring hard at the floor. They sat down. "Wow, this is great food!"

Vernon ate some then began shoveling it in like his son. Petunia had better manners. Harry watched them through his fringe.

 **[A skill has been created!**

 **Observe-Level 1**  
 **This skill allows you to learn things about other people and objects.]**

'Lets try it out!' Harry cheered in his head. 'Observe!'

 **[Dudley Dursley**  
 **Title: Bully**  
 **Age: 8**  
 **Level : 1]**

 **[Petunia Dursley**  
 **Title: Housewife**  
 **Age: 32**  
 **Level: 15]**

 **[Vernon Dursley**  
 **Title: Director**  
 **Age: 33**  
 **Level: 19]**

'I see. ' Harry thought to himself. 'I agree on Dudley's he is a bully.'

"All right, Freak." Vernon said, "Do the dishes. Then your chores are on the fridge I want them all done by the time I get home for work or else!"

Harry nodded. He never spoke. Not out loud only in his head. He began cleaning everything up and set in to wash the dishes. They should could make a mess.

 **[A skill has been created.**

 **Dishwashing-Level 1**  
 **The power to wash dishes and get out those tough stains]**

Harry rolled his eyes. Once they were washed he dried them and put them away he then grabbed his list and headed outside.

 **[Quest Complete!**

 **Feed the zoo!**  
 **Rewards:**  
 **+50 Rep with Dursleys**  
 **Bonus Objective:**  
 **Make perfect breakfast**  
 **Reward:**  
 **+100 Rep with Dursleys]**

 **[You are currently in Tutorial. While in Tutorial time will not move until you finish your chores. There are things to do all over your neighborhood. Go forth youngling and explore!]**

Harry planned on doing just that. He ran down the driveway as soon as his uncle was gone. Only to find himself winded and doubled over gasping.

 **[Flaws. Flaws are side effects of your personality or effects that are hindering you. Not all of them are Stats.]**

'Why didn't you just show me the first time?!' Harry raged. 'STATS!'

 **[Malnourished (-10 Dex, - 5 Char, -8 Str, ) This stat is do to neglect and starvation. To get rid of it eat and eat healthy. ]**

'That sucks!' Harry raged.

He took off running down the block but only got to the end of the gate.

 **[Jumping works better.]**

Harry rolled his eyes and ran he at least got to the next yard. A girl about his age was throwing away a rather nice looking skipping rope. He got her attention and pointed at it then him.

"You want this?" she asked. He nodded, "Don't you talk?" He shook his head. "You want this?" She repeated. He nodded again. "You gotta say something."

"Now, Jess, you don't anything about this boy." Her father said, from his lawn chair not looking up from his book. "He could be born without the ability to talk."

"Naw, he can talk." Jess said, "He just don't want to." she smiled at him. "Come on."

Harry debated with himself and pointed back his house and shook his head.

"I wont tell." Jess said, though she found it strange. "Come on."

"Please." Harry said, out loud. God that hurt his throat. She beamed at him and handed it over. "Thank you."

With that she walked away like it never happened. But below Jess Hunter's name a bar went from **0/100** to **2/100**. Harry realized that it was a Relationship bar.

Skipping rope in hand Harry had a goal. Get his Stamina and Dex up so he could out run anything.

Harry began trying to skip rope. He fell flat on his face after tripping . He'd never done this before so it would take some time.

 **[Jumping-Level 1]**

He closed it he didn't want to see it. So he worked and worked and after [Jumping -Level 4] didn't fall on his face . He skipped up the side walk and back down it. He would push himself until he just couldn't go anymore than wait for his body to recover. Then he would start all over again.

That was how Harry discovered all of Privet Drive and the surrounding area. He had seen tons of quests all over but he really wanted to get his Jumping level up along with his Stamina even though it wasn't a real stat for him. Blue screens would pop up every now and then but he just willed them away and they vanished.

Harry finally stopped to see what his **[Jumping]** Level was. It had been hours. Mind numbing hours. Then he had decided to review his Trigonometry and it had become more bearable. Harry wasn't allowed to attend special school but he had already graduated High School and had a full ride to Oxford that he was planning to take if only to get away from his family . Of course he needed to broach the subject with them first. He knew that if he mentioned that he would be living in the dorms and everything was payed for they would let him go without a fight , even if it meant it was something Harry wanted, they would be glad to be rid of him.

 **[Jumping-Level 40]**

'Good, but it needs to be higher!' Harry huffed. 'More jumping! I know I'll jump around like a Kangaroo. Maybe that would be better.' He put his new skipping rope in his inventory and began doing just that. He'd noticed that no one payed any attention to him. Or each other. 'Guess it's because of Tutorial.'

After reviewing his World History for hours on in everything every mind numbing detail from all wars to peoples greatest achievements he finally got **[Jumping-Level Max]** and was told it upgraded to **[Ninja Jump-Level 1]**. He was a little annoyed but was soon enjoying jumping from one roof to another.

'Okay , now a quest!' Harry decided. He spotted one right outside his home. 'Save the baby.'

After accepting the quest traffic started and a baby carriage rolled into the street he jumped from car to car grabbed the baby and jumped from car to car back to the safety of the side walk. He was suddenly surrounded. A sobbing woman took the child.

"Oh, thank you for saving my baby!" The woman sobbed, "I don't know how she got away from me."

People from all over were thanking him and saying what a hero he was. He noted that some money was sticking out of a mans pocket close to him and no one was paying attention. Normally, he wouldn't steal from people who weren't his family but he wanted to test something. Opening his inventory close to the man's pocket he took the money and put it in then closed it.

 **[Skill has been created!**

 **Thief-Level 10**  
 **This is your ability to steal without getting caught.]**

'I knew it.' Harry said to himself. 'When I get skills I used to use all the time they have a higher level than if I'm just creating them for the first time. '

"Here I want you to have this." The woman gave him 30 pounds and a piece of paper. Then they all vanished.

 **[Quest Save the Baby Complete!**  
 **100 rep with Little Whinging.**  
 **Bonus Quest complete! Pick the pocket!**  
 **+5 Luk!** ]

'Great!' Harry cheered putting the money in his inventory. He looked at the paper. 'Leaky Cauldron?'

 **[Quest! Once Tutorial is over find the Leaky Cauldron.**

 **?**  
 **Rewards:**  
 **Find out about your Heritage.**

'A lot of Bonus Quests for that one.' Harry said, 'You know since no one will really remember I should try using my voice more often okay from now on I'll try to remember to speak out loud.'

He put the paper in his inventory.

"I wonder why that lady had that." Harry said, and flinched at the sound of his own voice. "I still haven't level up yet. " Again he flinched. "Lets do another quest then...no! I want to get some of my old skills back even if they are stupid. I know a real handy one that has always served me well!"

With that he crouched down and began walking along .

 **[Stealth-Level 90]**

"Wow I was that good at it?" Harry chuckled to himself. "Well, as I got older I never got caught. Lets max this out and then try to think of something else."

After mind numbing boredom ensued . Harry arrived at his favorite place the park.

He stretched out.

"GET THE FREAK!"

 **[Quest! Harry Hunting!**  
 **Dodge Dudley and his Gang!**

 **?**  
 **Rewards:**  
 **50 xp**

Harry ran and they followed.

 **[Running-Level 5]**

"5?!" Harry growled, "Come on it should be higher than that! I'm always running from these morons!"

He'd just reached the school kitchens with them right on his tail when suddenly he felt like he was being turned inside out. He blinked . He was on the school roof. This had happened before. He ducked down as he heard popping noises and crawled to the chimney so it could hide him while he watched.

 **[Apperation-Level 1]**

 **[Accidental Magic-Level 8]**

 **[Hiding-Level Max]**

"All right erase their memories, boys." A man said, tiredly. He was tall and black wearing funny looking blue robes with moons and stars on them. Harry thought he looked like the sandman. As he watched the rest of the men pulled out sticks, wands Harry's brain supplied., and began pointing them at Dudley and his Gang. " Probably some Muggle Born. So scared of these one's that they apperated. "

"This one knows of magic." One guy said, patting a confused Dudley's head. "How boy?"

"My cousin." Dudley said, "Though he don't use those sticks. He makes all sorts of weird things happen. One time he turned out teachers hair blue. He moves stuff around, makes stuff come to him when he wants it..."

"Erase him too." The tall black man said, shaking his head. "I want a full sweep of the area. This kid is really using magic. Yet we haven't picked up on it before."

 **[Quick Picture yourself in your cupboard!**  
 **QUEST!**  
 **Escape the Oblivators! The only place they can't find you is at your house.**  
 **Apperate to your cupboard!**  
 **30:00**  
 **Reward:**  
 **500xp]**

Harry closed his eyes and pictured his cupboard . He was turned inside out and when he opened his eyes he was there and the clock was counting down. He decided to go into the yard to watch the fun. It had said he was safe there. No it had said in the house.

Petunia had made the choice for him. She literally put him out. She then took the hose and began holding it over his head. Harry huffed. Bath time. They were on the side of the house. He could watch the street but no one could see them so he stripped down and washed with the soap she gave him. He watched the Oblivators running wild trying to find who was using magic. He began washing his hair. Cherry Blossom filled his nose. He liked it. Petunia nodded in approval at how well he washed.

"Make sure you've got all the soap out." she snipped at him. He gave her a nod and really scrubbed at his scalp. "Good , " he caught a towel when the water finally stopped . He dried off while she threw his clothes away. Not that he minded but that was his only outfit. "Now then I found some of Dudders old clothes from when he was one." Harry wanted to glare at her. He was forced into a simple black tanktop that actually fit and a pair of matching shorts that were still a bit baggy. He looked five and the clothes fit. Damn Dudley . "I knew they'd fit. Here's some sandals put them on. They were crocks and fit better than what he'd been wearing. "Good. Good. " she was nodding. "Spin." He did. "I told Vernon it would fit you and look nice. Now you have a whole wardrobe."

'Will she remember if I talk?' Harry wondered. Throwing caution to the wind he spoke. "Thank you, Auntie."

She looked at him shocked for a moment before nodding and going back inside the house.

"Stupid bath time." He huffed.

 **[Dudley and his Gang Complete!**  
 **50xp**  
 **Apperate!**  
 **100xp**  
 **Discover Oblivators!**  
 **PvP unlocked!]**

 **[Pvp has been unlocked in this you can now kill NPC's and loot their bodies. They will respawn.]**

"Cool." He sat down letting his hair dry and watched as the oblivators regrouped right in front of his house.

"I can't sense a magical being around here expect old Fig." The black guy said, but Harry could tell he seemed to be holding information back.

 **[Lie Detector-Level 20**  
 **You can tell if someone is lying to you or around you just by watching their facial features, hearing their voice and studying their body language. ]**

"Yeah, I've been good at that lately. " Harry agreed, "Glad it's back."

"We can't find anyone" one of the Oblivators said. "Maybe it was someone outside the area."

"Doubt it. " Another grunted. "Whoever it was apperated away . We heard the pop."

Harry focused on feeling the power that was brushing his skin coming off of them. He wanted to know what it was . He never thought it would trigger a skill.

 **[Magic Sense-Level 1**  
 **You can feel small amounts of magic.]**

"They could be anywhere." Another huffed.

"Head back." the black guy ordered. "I'm going to talk to old fig."

"RIght Kingsley."

The four popped out.

 **[Escape Oblivators!**  
 **Reward:**  
 **500 xp]**

 **[Level up!**  
 **Level up!**  
 **Level up!]**

 **[Quest!**  
 **Follow Kingsley!**  
 **Follow Kingsley to Old Fig's and don't get caught!**

 **Reward:**  
 **Skill**

Kingsley began walking and Harry used his [Stealth] to follow. He also trained [Ninja Jump] . They finally arrived at the door of Arabella Figg. She let Kingsley in and Harry slid in behind him . His [Stealth] skill keeping him hidden.

"Kingsley, what are you doing here?" Figg asked.

"We had someone use magic in front of some Muggle kids today." Kingsley said taking the offered coffee. "We searched the whole area but couldn't find a magical being in the area except you."

"Haven't left my house all day." She huffed, "and I can't use magic I'm a Squib."

"Does Harry Potter live in this area, Arabella?" Kingsley sighed, "I wont tell anyone. But he's showing amazing signs of magic. He apperated today."

"You'll have to talk to Dumbledore about that." she told the man stiffly. "I'm not at liberty to discus this."

"I see. " Kingsley chuckled standing up. "You keep a good eye on that boy, Arabella. He's the future of our world. "

With that Kingsley left.

 **[Follow Kingsley!**  
 **Reward:**  
 **Enhanced Senses!**  
 **Bonus:**  
 **Over hear conversation!**  
 **Reward:**  
 **20 Galleons!]**

 **[Enhance Senses-Level Max**  
 **Be like Wolverine! You can see, hear, and smell better than anyone else!]**

 **[Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts are the money of the Wizard World. You wont be able to use them until you enter it.]**

Harry quickly made his way up to Figg's attic to hide. A plan to loot her for lying to him forming in his head.

"Stats."

 **[Harry James Potter**  
 **Age: 8**  
 **Title: Freak**  
 **Level : 3**  
 **HP: 400/400**  
 **MP:1000/1000**  
 **Str: 7**  
 **Dex: 10**  
 **Con: 10**  
 **Int: 40**  
 **Wis: 40**  
 **Luk: 10**  
 **Char: 2**  
 **Cash: 60p, 20 G, 0S, 0 K]**

"Okay. " Harry said, nodding. "I have 15 points to allot. I'm doing well so all 15 into Luck. Something tells me I'm going to need it."

 **[Harry James Potter**  
 **Age: 8**  
 **Title: Freak**  
 **Level : 3**  
 **HP: 400/400**  
 **MP:1000/1000**  
 **Str: 7**  
 **Dex: 10**  
 **Con: 10**  
 **Int: 40**  
 **Wis: 40**  
 **Luk: 25**  
 **Char: 2**  
 **Cash: 60p, 20 G, 0S, 0 K]**

"Great! Now lets explore this Attic!"

Harry looked around he could just feel like he was going to find something good. So he set out. The attic seemed larger than the actual house was. But then don't most attics. He found what looked like a wedding dress and just stared at it gobsmacked he didn't know she'd been married. Everyone just called her Old Figg or Crazy Cat lady. He tended toward the later. Suddenly, a small golden ball caught his eye. He reached out and grabbed it.

 **[Golden Snitch caught!**  
 **You've caught a golden snitch! These can be used to unlock various cheats throughout the game!**  
 **(1/?)]**

Harry shrugged and put it in his inventory. He opened a box and found his most favorite thing in the world. BOOKS! He grabbed one.

 **[Would you like to learn History of Magic?]**

"Duh!" Harry cried, pressing yes.

 **[History of Magic-Level 1**  
 **You know nothing about magic]**

"Yeah, I know that." He huffed sitting down he opened the second book because the first had vanished and was now part of his knowledge. He read every book from cover to cover then stored them in his inventory . He went through box after box full of books telling him all about the magical world. "This is great! A treasure trove of information right here!"

When he was done with all the boxes, that had vanished as soon as they were empty, he had

 **[History of Magic-Level 4**

 **Magical Law-Level 2**

 **Pure-Bloods -Level 8**

 **Magical Accounting-Level 3**

 **Cat care-Level 2]**

He looked around the much cleaner attic and found a trunk.

 **[You've found a Trunk!**  
 **There are trunks hidden all over you just have to find them! You could get great prizes or crap! ]**

Harry didn't care about the message. He was curious. He was always curious. He opened the trunk and stared inside. Reaching in he pulled out a ring.

[This is the Heir Ring of the Jones family. This line had been thought to have died out . Take it to the Goblins at Gringotts for a reward.]

Harry put it in his inventory. He pulled out some fabric next.

'Observe'

 **[Fine silk-Fine**  
 **This silk this of fine quality and would make decent clothes for a party . You can sell this item for a good price.]**

Next he found a sewing kit. He gave a faint smile. Miswell get that skill back as well. He sat down and began to work on making something out of the silk.

 **[Sewing-Level Max**  
 **What can't you make?]**

He wasn't surprised at all . He'd always had to try and fix his hand me downs and often made new clothes out of them. When he was done he did indeed have a nice dress shirt.

 **[Crafting-Level 1**  
 **Your ability to make things out of other things.]**

That was all he got out of the Trunk and it vanished. He put everything into his inventory and went back to exploring. Other than some bobby pins that unlocked [Lockpick-Level 1] he found nothing else useful. He snuck back outside. He could see two thugs trying to torture Paws one of Figg's cats but wanted to go back to the park so he left them. They would be there when he came back.

In the park he found a quest in the sand box.

 **[Dig to China! Or a least the bottom of the sand box.**  
 **Reward:**  
 **20 xp]**

Shrugging he sat down grabbed a pail and shovel and began digging . He was shocked when he found a silver coin which turned out to be a Sickle. He decided that he didn't need the pail. Every shovel full went right into his inventory and any hidden item registered instantly going to it's own box. He dug and dug and dug until he emptied the sand box of all the sand.  
 **[20xp]**

After that he saw glowing flowers and weeds all over the place and decided to pick them.

 **[Herbology-Level 10**  
 **The study and practice of raising and taking care of plants.]**

"Wow, I've been doing Herbology since I was 4." Harry said, " So why is it level 10? Maybe because I wasn't taking care of any Magical plants just non magic plants."

 **[For smart thought, +1 Wis]**

"Cool." So he went around the park gathering everything that glowed. When he was done he found something in the middle of the park. A shovel. It had a yellow and black handle. He took it. "What's this?"

 **[Herbology shovel!-Epic**  
 **This shovel grants (+100xp to all Herbolgoy related tasks) can be used as weapon and is good for burying dead bodies turning them to fertilizer that will make your plants stronger and more beautiful.]**

"That's more than a little scary." Harry said, "Equip!" His new weapon vanished. "I wonder if I can beat that thug now."

With that Harry headed back to Old Figgs.


End file.
